


I Wish

by misatsuki



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misatsuki/pseuds/misatsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about friendship and an impossible love. Aiba started to have feelings for Sho that are much deeper than the brotherly friendship they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sho is much older than the other 4

 

  


  


  


  


  


  


 

Aiba Masaki was 11 and Sakurai Sho was 20 when they first met. Aiba's parents died in an accident and he moved from Chiba to live with his Aunt. Sho was the college student who lived in the apartment across the hall. Since his Aunt worked late into the night, Sho ended up as his babysitter and tutor most of the time. Sho was with him every day and they became so close that most people mistook them for brothers.

By the time Aiba was 16 and Sho was 25, they were almost inseparable. Sho would be the one to send Aiba to school every morning before heading to the middle school where he taught. After classes, they would meet up at the neighborhood park for ice cream or a game of soccer, except when Sho was busy with work or when Aiba would hang out with his best friends, Ninomiya Kazunari and Matsumoto Jun.

Maybe it was because they spend most of their time together that Aiba started to have feelings for Sho that are much deeper than the brotherly friendship they have. It caught him off guard and it sent him into a panic attack. He knew he felt this before when he had crushes on his classmates but never this intense and it confused him to no end.

It was his good luck that it was nearing the exam season which means that Sho would be busy preparing the exams and helping his students review for them so they don't meet each other anymore. When Sho does have free time, Aiba would always say that he already has plans with Nino and Jun and that he couldn't just cancel them. He would then rush to his friends' house and spend the night there.

"Oi Aibaka! Why are you spacing out this time?" Nino nudged him before he sat down and started to play his DS.

"Yeah. What's wrong with you lately? You've been really quiet and you haven't done a single stupid experiment for days now." Jun said as he waved to a couple of girls who were watching them from the side. "Not that we're complaining about being safe and peaceful, but even our teachers are getting worried about you."

"I'm confused." Aiba said with a sigh as he lay down on the grass and watched the clouds.

"Wow. THAT'S new." Nino drawled sarcastically and earned a whack on the head from Jun's accessorized hand.

"Confused about what? An experiment result? A subject in school?"

"Ne Jun-tan, how did you know that you were gay?"

"OH! Now this is an interesting conversation." Nino smirked as he saved his game and turned to his friends.

"First of all, I'm bisexual and I always knew I was. Well, I didn't exactly know what the term for it was but I always knew I liked both boys and girls. I had crushes on my classmates and on my kindergarten sensei. I would always ask him to teach me how to read and do origami."

"Did you also play with dolls and act like the fashion diva you are? You know, like criticize their clothes and stuff?" Nino snickered at the glare he got from a blushing Jun.

"How did you know that you love Oh-chan?"

"I don't want to listen to this." Nino cringed and started up his DS again. "I still can't believe how you and Toshi-nii got together. It’s creepy."

"Satoshi and I are not creepy Ninomiya. I love your cousin and he loves me, though I still want to strangle that Machida everytime I see him. I know they have to dance at the school festival together but if I catch his hand straying to Satoshi's waist again I swear I -"

"JUN-TAN!" Aiba raised his voice and pouted. "My question?"

"Oh yeah. Gomen Masa-chan. I can't really tell you how I knew that I love him because I just did. It’s like one day I woke up and I can't imagine a life without him in it."

"Urgh! I think I'm gonna be sick." Nino grimaced andcringed. "That was too sweet Matsumoto, even for you."

"Whatever Ninomiya." Jun rolled his eyes and looked at Aiba. "Why are you even asking these things Masa-chan?"

"You guys know Sho-chan right?" Aiba sighed as he brought his arm up to cover his eyes.

"You mean Sakurai-san? Your friend-slash-neighbor-slash-tutor?"

"What about him?"

"I like him." Aiba squeaked out and buried his head into his arm.

"Tell us something we don't know." Nino scoffed and continued to play.

"No Nino-chan. I like him like him." Aiba pouted as he sat up and looked at his friends.

"We know Masa-chan." Jun smirked and pat Aiba's head gently. "It was glaringly obvious how much you like him."

Aiba thinks he's very lucky to have friends like Nino and Jun. Aiba would often sit and smile as he remembers how he was able to meet and make friends with the step-brothers. Aiba met Nino the same year he moved to Tokyo. It was when they were waiting in line to buy a new game.

It started with Nino getting irritated whenever Aiba would give up his spot in line to someone else then whine to himself that he might not get to buy the game that led to Nino pulling Aiba behind him in line ( _"This was your original place in line anyway. Don't be so nice to everyone baka! Especially not to these people."_ ) and glaring at everyone that took advantage of the boy's good nature.

AIba met Jun after they graduated from elementary school. Nino has always said that he was an only child but he has a brother. Aiba had always thought that Nino just said that to confuse him again so he never really believed that he has one. He finally believed Nino when he met Jun during summer vacation.

Nino's mom and Jun's dad got married when the boys were 10 years old. Jun was supposed to change schools but he didn't want to leave his school so he stayed with his grandmother until he graduated before moving into Nino's house so they could go to school together. Nino and Jun are step-brothers yet treat each other like real brothers and they have completely different yet very complimenting personalities.

Nino would often act like he doesn't care and would always make fun of Aiba or do pranks on him but he's the first one to defend his friend from anyone. When they were in their first year of middle school, he started calling his friend Aibaka whenever they were having fun and doing crazy experiments.

One day when they were walking to class, Aiba intentionally bumped into a group of bullies who were picking on one of their classmates and acted like he didn't see them. When they started picking on him instead and started calling him Aibaka, Nino snapped. Let's just say that the act of bullying ceased to exist in their school and since that day everyone knew that only Nino is allowed to make fun of his friend.

Aiba thought Jun was really, really cool the moment he saw the boy. He was really smart too, and would always be reading a book somewhere. Jun was generally very patient with him and Nino, that was until they decided to pull a prank on him a dyed all his socks pink and discovered the cool guy's DoS side.

Aiba has never been so scared of shiny rings until he met Jun because he learned how much they hurt when the one who wears them hits you on the head. Jun is very organized and is a perfectionist. He sets up rules for them whenever they're together, not that Nino ever follows them ( _"Ninomiya! I told you and Masa-chan not to eat on my bed! You two will not get out of this room until you make sure that no crumb remains!"_ ). If Nino was AIba's protector, Jun was Aiba's comforter. The day that Nino eradicated bullying in their school, it was Jun who tended to Aiba's wounds and held the crying boy in his arms.

"So you like him. What's there to be confused about?" Jun's voice broke into his thoughts and Aiba was surprised that his friend was already seated beside him."Just tell him you like him. What if he likes you too? He's been nagging you to hang out with him whenever he's free right?"

"Oh yeah, that would work brilliantly." Nino said unimpressed as he paused his game and looked at his brother. "You're all about rules so you already know this and be realistic Matsumoto. His case is different from you and Toshi-nii. Toshi-nii is just 4 years older than you are. We're talking about an adult here. There are 9 years in between them. Even if a teacher like Sakurai-san did like a student like Masaki, he'd be too uptight and straight-laced to endanger his job for a minor."

"I guess you're right." Jun said as they all stood up to walk home. "But I don't think Masa-chan would be able to hang out with Sakurai-san like usual if he already feels like this. He can't hide his emotions very well."

"That's why I've been avoiding him. It’s a good thing he doesn't notice since he's busy with work. I don't know what I'll d-oof!" Aiba winced as he collided with something. When he looked up he saw an old lady trying to get up. He panicked and immediately started to help her up. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Obaa-san. I wasn't looking. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay son." She smiled softly as Aiba helped her up and gathered her things."Thank you for the help."

"Your welcome Obaa-san. It was my fault in the first place." Aiba smiled as he handed her things over. "Will you be okay going home alone?"

"I'll manage dear. It’s just around the corner. You have a good soul son. I hope your truest wish comes true." The old lady smiled and pat him on the shoulder before walking away.

"My truest wish huh?" Aiba smiled and looked at his friends. "Then I wish I was old enough to date Sho-chan. Right guys?"

"Well, that's the only solution to your problem Masa-chan." Jun smiled and ruffled Aiba's hair.

"As if it would come true." Nino rolled his eyes and dragged the two home."Come on! We have a game to finish and Masaki is sleeping over."

"I am?"

"Your Aunt talked to our parents and asked if her Masaki-baby can stay with us for a couple of months since she will be on a business trip and she doesn't want to disturb Sakurai-san." Jun snickered. "She already sent all your stuff this morning."

  


"I don't know if I should be happy that she's my Aunt or not." Aiba sighed and pouted while his friends laughed and continued to drag him home.

  


*****

  


"Sakurai-san!" The science teacher Kato Shigeaki called out to him as he was heading out of the office. "Some of us are going out for dinner and some drinks. Would you like to join us?"

  


"Sorry Kato-san, I'm meeting someone. Maybe next time." Sho said apologetically.

"I understand. See you on Monday then!" Kato said and waved as he left.

"That's what you always say Sho-kun. You never join us." Yokoyama, the PE teacher whined playfully before grinning and slinging his arm over Sho's shoulders. "Must be a very special lady you have there."

"I don't have a girlfriend Yoko." Sho rolled his eyes and shrugged his friend's arm off. "Aiba-chan has been having trouble with his math and I haven't been able to teach him lately so I thought I'd drop by today and see what the problem is."

"Oh! How is Aiba-kun? You haven't been talking about him lately." Yoko asked as he gathered his things.

"I have no idea. Before I started preparing for the exams, he asked me about a math problem and that's about it. I haven't heard anything from him except when he hangs out with his friends Matsumoto and Ninomiya. That never happened before. He would always call me when he gets home from school or after basketball practice." Sho frowned and bit his lip. "If I didn't know any better I'd think he was avoiding me."

"You know Sho-kun, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you're in love with the kid." Yoko laughed before waving and following Kato out the door.

 _Love?_ Sho thought before walking out, shaking his head with a smile. _You're being silly Sakurai Sho._

*****

  


Aiba woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. The moment he stood up, he felt dizzy and unstable. He found it hard to walk and had to hold onto the wall for support. He was so happy when he finally reached the bathroom. He did his business and washed his hands in the sink. A huge shock came to him the moment he looked into the mirror.

  


"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" He screamed and stood frozen by the sink until the whole family suddenly opened the door.

"Oi Aibaka! What's the commotio-WHO ARE YOU?!" Nino exclaimed, his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets.

"Nino-chan! It’s me! Aiba!"

"No you're not! You're an old man!"

"Kazunari dear, I think he's telling the truth." Nino's mom said as she calmed her son down. "Look at his arm."

"WOAH! He really is telling the truth Kazu. That's Masa-chan's birthmark!"

"Let's go back to your room boys so we could discuss this better." Jun's dad suggested as he led everyone back into the room.

"I still don't believe you." Nino frowned and crossed his arms once they were all seated. "Prove that you really are Masaki. Tell us something only we know."

"Fine. I used to call you Kazu-chan until you heard Ueda call his boyfriend that and you forced me to call you Nino instead. You have a crush on our classmate Erika since we were in 2nd year of middle school. I called Jun-tan as Matsujun the first time we met and got a death glare in return. The ring he wears on his pinky finger was given by Mao-chan during our middle school graduation, the one on his pointer finger was my gift for his last birthday, and the one he wears on his wedding finger is from Oh-chan." Aiba panted as he finished his monologue before panicking. "OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"

"Ah!" Jun exclaimed and grabbed Aiba's shoulders. "The old lady! Masa-chan it’s the old lady you helped! She said that you have a good soul and hope that your truest wish would come true. You wished you were older right after that!"

"I can't believe this is happening." Nino whined and held his head in his hands. "Good thing it’s a weekend and we don't have classes tomorrow."

"Hmm, the way I see it, you need to find the old lady again so she could explain to you what would happen." Nino's mom shared a look with her husband.

"That's the best way to go about it." Jun's dad nodded and turned to the boys. "But right now it’s time for bed. So you boys go back to sleep."

The friends pouted and dragged themselves back to bed as Nino's mom tucked them all in after giving Aiba a bigger futon and blanket. Nino and Jun fell asleep right away but Aiba couldn't be more awake and kept on fidgeting on his futon. His wish worked? He's older now which means he can finally date Sho. But would Sho even talk to him if he just comes up to him and treated him like usual when Sho doesn't know it’s him? _Ah! So complicated!_

"Aiba Masaki, sleep now or you won't see your Sakurai Sho ever again." A sleepy Jun voiced out from his side of the room.

 _Wah! Jun is scarier when he's sleepy!_ Aiba thought as he closed his eyes tight and willed himself to sleep.

  


  


  



	2. Chapter 2

The first thing they did was to call Aiba's aunt to inform and explain the situation. Aiba doesn't know whether he should be amazed or not when his aunt wasn't even fazed by the situation. Apparently, this was a common occurence in the males of their family. Even his father once turned into a girl during his senior year in high school so he should be glad that he's still a boy. She told them that she'd notify the school that Aiba wouldn’t be attending for a while due to family reasons. She also told them that he could return to the apartment if he wanted to and that she'd make an excuse for the landlord for him. She also told them to send her his picture because she's pretty sure he looks very handsome like his father.

"Well, at least you won't have to stress about school until we find a way to return you to normal." Nino patted his back before digging into his plate of milk buns. "Why didn't you just turn into a girl like your father?"

"I'll lend you my notes from class so that you can catch up with the lessons once you're young again." Jun smiled as he sipped his orange juice before frowning at Nino. "And stop that Kazu. You're just going to take advantage of it if that was what had happened. I'm pretty sure Masa-chan wouldn't object either but it's still wrong."

"But what am I supposed to do when the both of you are at school?"

"Why not work at our coffee shop?" Nino's mom suggested. "You can wait on tables or you can bake in the kitchen. The cookies you made for us last spring were a big hit with the students."

"Would it really be okay Kazuko Oba-san?"

"It should be alright." Nino piped up from where he was eating with one hand and playing his DS with the other. "We get free help and you don't get bored."

"Before everything else, we should get Masa-chan new clothes that fit." Jun said as he pulled Aiba to stand up and circled his friend. "Dad's clothes make him look like an oji-chan and his clothes barely fit him."

"Ah! The fashion diva has awakened!" Nino snickered as he ran to his game room, barely avoiding the whack Jun was about to deliver on his head.

"We'll go to the mall later in the afternoon." Jun's dad shrugged off his son's comment and smiled at them. "We'll stop at the bank to withdraw and then we'll go shopping for Masaki-kun's clothes."

"EH?! It's alright Shun Oji-san. Risako ba-chan left me a credit card for emergencies." Aiba said as he turned to Jun. "It's just a few clothes right Jun-tan?"

"We'll be getting you lots of clothes Masa-chan but no need to worry. I'm a very thrifty shopper! We'll head to Brook's Brothers later. I heard there's a sale today." Jun smiled widely as he walked to the study.

"I'll pay for some of the clothes Masaki-kun. Jun will eventually max out your card if you're not careful." Jun's dad assured the suddenly pale Aiba.

 

*****

 

Aiba returned to his apartment that night. He was carrying his things that had multiplied from 2 bags to 5 because of all the clothes Jun bought for him and bags of groceries since he was pretty sure there was no more food left in the apartment. He managed to enter the building since his aunt told the management that he was her younger brother and would look after the apartment while she was gone. He hummed the new song he heard at the mall earlier as he walked down the hallway. He was feeling rather giddy that he would be alone in the apartment for the first time. He stopped by his door and was about to unlock it when someone tapped his shoulder by surprise, causing the groceries he was holding to topple down onto the floor.

"Gomenasai!" The shoulder tapping person said as he helped Aiba pick up all the fallen items.

"It's alright. I'm just very easy to surprise." Aiba laughed softly before looking up and coming face to face with Sho.

"I'm really sorry! Its just that, I haven't seen you before and I know the people who live in this apartment." Sho smiled sheepishly as he helped Aiba carry the bags.

"Ah! You must be Sakurai-san. I'm Aiba Masamune, Risako nee-chan asked me to look after the apartment while she and Masaki are away on a trip." Aiba smiled brightly and offered his hand to Sho as he tried to calm his nerves and hoped that the other wouldn't see through the lie he just told. "Masaki has told me about you."

"Nice to meet you Aiba-san." Sho smiled and shook Aiba's hand. "You and Aiba-chan, I mean Masaki-kun, look a lot alike."

"You make me sound like an Oji-san." Aiba laughed as he unlocked the apartment door. "Just call me Masamune. I guess that's because I share a lot of facial features with Makoto Nii-chan. People often ask us why we weren't twins instead. Well I, for one, am actually glad that we weren't twins, I love being 24 right now!"

"So that's why! Alright. As long as you stop calling me Sakurai-san. It makes me feel like you're talking to my dad." Sho smiled and followed Aiba inside. "Masaki-kun didn't tell me he was going on a trip."

"Well, Nee-chan said that she originally planned for Masaki to stay at his friends' house but Masaki said he wanted to go on vacation for a bit." Aiba said as he headed to the kitchen to fix the groceries and to hide his reddening face. "When I last saw them a week ago, it seemed to me like the boy is a bit confused about something regarding the person he likes."

"I see." Sho frowned and sat down thinking. _He had a problem and he didn't come to me for advice? Maybe I should ask Matsumoto and Ninomiya whether they knew who the girl is._

"Would you like some tea or coffee Sho-ch-kun?" Aiba asked from the kitchen and snapped Sho away from his thoughts.

"It's alright Masamune-kun. I've intruded enough already."

"Don't be silly Sho-kun. You've been in and out of this apartment more than I have. I'm the one that's intruding. Besides, Masaki has told me a lot of things about you and it is only fair that you should know some things about me, ne?" Aiba smiled brightly and bit his lip as Sho's sudden laugh makes him blush to the tips of his ears.

"Now I know where Aiba-chan got his hyper friendliness from. I guess you're right Masamune-kun, I would like to get to know you better."

 

*****

 

"Sho-kun, is something wrong?" Yoko asked once he noticed that Sho wasn't having fun even though he was the one who asked to hang out tonight. "You've been spaced out since we started."

"Sorry Yoko. I was just thinking." Sho sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"Is this about Aiba-kun again?"

"Yes and no." Sho said as he took a sip of his beer and closed his eyes. "Apparently, Aiba-chan went with his aunt on a business trip during the time I was busy with preparing my students for exam season."

"O-kay and that bothers you because?"

"He didn't even tell me about it! Just like he didn't tell me that he was having love problems. It's not like I would be mad at him for liking someone. He used to tell me everything. He would mail me or call me regarding every little detail of his day and any decisions he makes. Now he just up and left without even telling me where he was going."

"Sho-kun, are you even hearing yourself right now?" Yoko said as he tried to calm down his friend. "Because in case you're not, you sound like a ditched boyfriend."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! Aiba-kun is your friend and that gives you the right to worry about him but that doesn't mean that he has this responsibility to tell you everything. Besides, it seems like you're forgetting that he's a teenager now, a teenager who grew up without parents at that. Maybe he wants to be independent for once."

"I know. You're right. But I just can't help but wonder why I was the only one who didn't know since it seems that the whole school, apartment building, and his other friends know that he'll be gone for a while. Not to mention that he was kind of avoiding me for days before he left."

"Maybe he wants to try to solve some things on his own. How did you even know that you're the only one who doesn't know? For all you know, some of his school friends might be the same as you. How did you even know he left in the first place?"

"I was about to check on him last night when I saw someone unlocking his apartment door. It turned out to be his uncle Aiba Masamune-san. He was asked to look after the apartment while they were gone. He was carrying so many things so I helped him with his bags and we talked over some tea."

"Are? Am I dreaming or is that a blush I see on your face Sakurai Sho-san?" Yoko teased with a wide grin.

"He's a nice guy." Sho shrugged and drank his beer.

"That's it? C'mon Sho-kun! I want details!"

"There's not much to tell. He's very much like Aiba-chan only older. He's very friendly, always smiling, addicted to animals, likes doing experiments, and he works at Matsumoto-san's coffee shop."

"Well, isn't that just convenient for you Sho kun?" Yoko said with a smile. "It's basically like the younger brother you love so much only in an adult and legal size!"

"Why do you keep insisting that I like Aiba-chan more than just a brother?" Sho asked with a frown. "You said almost the same thing to me when I first told you that he was avoiding me."

"Because it's so obvious that you are Sho-kun. You're always smiling and happy whenever you talk about him and you always sulk when he can't meet you after school. You've never done that with all your past girlfriends from high school until college. Not even with your ex-fiancee Maki-chan." Yoko shrugged. "Everyone is convinced that you're just waiting for him to turn 20 before you did something about it."

"You're all crazy! Aiba-chan is like a real brother to me. I don't treat him much differently from how I treat Shu or Mai."

"You want to bet that Shu-chan thinks otherwise?" Yoko raised his eyebrows at the pouting Sho before shaking his head. "Besides, the point is that you're attracted to his uncle who could almost be his perfect twin in both their personalities and physical appearance. If they're really as alike as you say they are, then that just proves that you're unconsciously in love with Aiba-kun. The only difference is that now, there's no problem anymore."

"Okay, let's imagine that I accept your theory and I am in love with Aiba-chan. Why is there no problem anymore?"

"Because you've already found the adult form of Aiba-kun's friendly and carefree self. Age is not a factor to consider anymore."

"I still say you're crazy."

"Just give it a try Sho-kun. It doesn't hurt to try."

 

*****

 

Aiba just got out of the shower when the doorbell rang. Thinking that it was either Jun or Nino, he quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and ran to open the door without bothering to dry up first. He was surprised to see Sho, who seemed to be busy looking at the floor, on the other side of the door.

"Sho-kun?"

"Hi Masa..." Sho's eyes widened once he looked up and gulped as he fought the urge to follow that one drop of water heading down Aiba's chest.


End file.
